


Jaime T. Kirk

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk is no longer himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaime T. Kirk

Art by: Elfqueen55

All eyes were staring at me.

It was odd, kind of eerie.

I walked towards Bones and Spock.

They just looked at me in shock.

And then McCoy smiled and started to check me out.  
.  
I swear to you, Bones seriously needs to get laid, he's going through a drought.

And Spock he just pointed with his brow.

I just realized holy cow.

I have boobs, my god wow.

Hope this is just temporary.

Damn, my hair so much it, loving this already.

Hmm, Spock seems to like what he sees.

Later, maybe we should talk again about the birds and the bees.

"Jim, what the hell did you do?"

"I did nothing, I swear to you."

"We don't believe you Jim.

And will you stop staring at him."

"Maybe, I touched something I shouldn't."

"It ain't the first time you wouldn't."

"Don't worry it'll work out.

Of that I have no doubt."

Still staring at him by the way.

Being a girl just made my day.


End file.
